Skylar the Hedgehog
by Skylar the hedgehog3012
Summary: <html><head></head>A hedgehog orphan who goes on an adventure with his friend. But things are coming to stop them from meeting up with the heroes of Mobius. I'm not very good with summaries am I?</html>
1. Chapter 1: Skylar and Tess

** Hey this is Skylarthehedgehog3012 here and this is my first story so don't butcher me! Give me some confidence with this at least 3 chapters or so alright. So any way on with this first story!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog belongs to Sega**** The only thing I own is Skylar, Tess, and this story!**

_Chapter 1: Skylar and Tess_

(Skylar's point of view)

So this is where everything started back at my village when I was about 4 or 5. My mom had said the night before that my dad was coming from far away. I've never met my dad so I was happy to meet him now…but that's not how it went. Just as my dad came to my village the infamous Eggman attacked. He was looking for something I had no idea about but whatever it was my dad had it. My mom protected my dad because all the village guards were already dead. Then something exploded right behind me and muffled everything!

I couldn't hear much but my parents were yelling at Eggman. Then he pulled out a laser Gatling gun from the chest of his mech. I saw a red light repeatedly flashing and then what was left of my parents. Every moment I spent with my mom flashed before my eyes. I remembered all the times we visited the lake just outside the villages walls and the picnics we had. All the times she sung to me when I woke up from a nightmare. And even now, how I just met my dad; even though I didn't know him it still made me sad.

I fell to my knees and cried. The tears just came out without thought, without a way to stop them from coming. I couldn't believe it my parents were no are dead! Then I looked at the murderer, the one who caused it. Eggman. The sadness turned to anger which turned to rage which turned into an unstoppable hatred for the man! The anger just bubbled inside of me. Everything just disappeared except for him… the one whom caused it all. Everything was now tinged red. I couldn't hold the anger in anymore, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everything just went black now as he left with what my dad had. He left a bunch of robots behind though.

When I awoke, it was an absolute disaster. Robot pieces everywhere, along with fire on huts, and my house, my family home, was ripped to shreds. Everyone was cowering away from me, looking at me like I'm from another world.

"What happened?" I had asked.

"You monster…," one person said.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what had happened.

"You tore apart the village!"

"What? I couldn't have," I was breathing heavily now.

"You destroyed everything!"

"You don't belong here!"

"No…"

"Get out of this village!"

They started yelling at me now saying get out or you freak, or monster. I couldn't take much more of this.

"No… no…" I whispered

"Get out of here!"

"NO!" I couldn't take much more of this, I just couldn't. So I ran as fast as I could without stop, without direction or a place to go to.

(No point of view)

Ten years later in the same village, there was a figure on one of the posts in the center of the village. From afar he looks like the famous hero Sonic the hedgehog because of his peach muzzle and belly. But on closer inspection he has black fur and quills, with magenta eyes and a magenta strip that looks like a claw going down from his eye separating his muzzle from the rest of his head. His arms are black and his gloves have what look like inhibitor rings laced with glowing green lines. His shoes are just like Sonic's but with a triangle shaped violet buckle. This is Skylar the hedgehog.

"Hey Skylar!"

"Hmm," Skylar looked toward the voice to see a violet hedgehog with blue jeans and a white T- shirt running towards him.

"Oh hey Tess, just doing my morning rounds."

"Yea I kinda noticed that. You guards really know how to take a break." She said with much sarcasm.

"Like you really care about my day." Skylar said with a smile on his muzzle.

"Really now?"

Skylar jumped off the post and landed in front of her. She just leaned on her right side with a hand on her hip as he said:

"Yes you wouldn't give a crap if I jumped off a cliff." Still with a smile plastered on his face.

"That is a lie" Tess said with a finger pointed at his chest.

"Okay, okay; so where are we going today?"

"Over to the cliff, not that cliff, THE cliff." She said pointing to a fairly tall cliff.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" He drifted off as he stared at the cliff wide eyed.

"Got a problem?"

"A little, yes." Skylar said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well don't worry about it and let's go!"

They then started to walk off together until they met another guard as they exited the village.

"State your business." The guard said roughly.

"Dude it's me Skylar, now let us pass." Skylar said pointing to himself then motioning toward the gate.

"I'm sorry but you are not permitted without parent permission while exiting with another mobian."

"Oh come ON! Just let us pass, we'll be fine!"

"No I will not."

"Come on"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"**YES"**

"**NO"**

This argument went on for about an hour, and during that Tess went home and got permission from her parents saying that she could go out of the village with Skylar. But just to get the most out of this argument she brought back some popcorn as a crowd gathered to watch the two guards bicker over if Skylar can go or not.

"**YES"**

"**I SAID NO AND THAT'S I –"**

"You know while you two were fighting I got permission right?" Tess had butted in before it got worse.

"Well why didn't you tell me then!" Skylar yelled at Tess.

"Because it was too funny to stop you" She said trying not to laugh.

"*sigh* Fine show it to him and let's go to the cliff." Skylar said with a defeated expression on his face.

After Tess showed the guard the note she and Skylar walked down the road and turned right down a forest path. They walked in silence until they decided to take a break and enjoy the scenery.

"So how's life so far for you Tess?"

"Could be better than right now." She said with a sad expression.

"And why is that?"

"My parents are fighting again. Heh. At least you don't have to worry about that."

"Let's not touch that subject." Skylar said trying to avoid the subject about his parents.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Come on let's keep going." He said getting up. He then stuck a hand out to help Tess up.

"Alright."

**Alright guys that was the first chapter. I'll try to update often but that may not always happen. I know there might be people who created their own Skylar or Tess the hedgehogs but may I remind you this is my version of Skylar and Tess.**

**Review this and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Water works

**Hey guys its Skylarthehedgehog3012 again with a brand new chapter. I'd like to thank everyone on the Sonic fan fiction fan base that wrote great stories. Those stories inspired me to write my own, but enough about me let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega**** owns him. All I own is Skylar, Tess, and the story!**

_Chapter 2: Water works_

(Third person)

"Wow so this is the cliff huh?" a black hedgehog with magenta claw looking marks under his eyes said as he leans over a steep angled ledge.

"I'd thought it'd be higher."

"Yeah, but it's still pretty high up." said a violet hedgehog with a white T-shirt with blue jeans and plain sneakers with purple stripes on them. Their names were Skylar and Tess the hedgehogs, no relation whatsoever. They were standing on an edge over a _very_ tall cliff. Skylar was leaning over to see what is at the bottom of the steep expanse, while Tess was sitting down on one of the boulders that were there.

"Hmm, I think I might see a pond down there…"

"You didn't even hear a word I just said did you?"

"What…?" Skylar looked up towards Tess with raised eyebrows/eye ridges.

"I knew it." Tess said with a defeated tone while rolling her eyes.

"Well what are we doing here exactly?"

"We are here to enjoy the scenery that's it."

"You know, that's the third time you have brought me to a place only to enjoy the scenery. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to date me." He said changing expressions from thoughtful to a mischievous smile.

Skylar started to walk away from the cliff edge and sat next to Tess on the boulder.

"You know mobians want some personal space." Tess had tried to scoot away from Skylar, but utterly failed because of the very small sitting space.

"Oh sorry, heh heh," Skylar was rubbing the back of his head as he sat on another boulder. "I didn't think you would mind." He had a nervous smile on his face.

"Its fine but if you're going to sit next to me, we're going to need a bigger rock to sit on."

They both shared a nervous laugh that quickly ended. They sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Tess broke the silence.

"So, what do you think is happening in the village right now?"

"If I had to guess, they're probably laughing from the argument earlier."

"Maybe." Tess smiled broadly.

"So…dare ya to jump off!" Skylar said with a huge smile on his face.

"NO! You do it if you want to kill yourself!" she pointed at him.

"Okay see ya on the flipside." Skylar then made his way to the edge.

"Wait!" Tess ran to Skylar with a smile, "together."

Skylar cracked a smile and they locked their fingers together.

"On three, one…two…_three_!" they both jumped, screaming on the way down. What Skylar thought was a pond earlier was actually the lake that he went to when he was little. The lake was pretty deep, but they were going fast enough to almost hit the bottom. Skylar swam up almost immediately, but was dragged down by Tess. Tess then started to swim up with him shortly. Once they reached the surface they took a _deep_ breath to replenish their oxygen. Then they swam sluggishly to shore.

"Dang it, now I have to change my clothes." Tess complained.

"At least you don't have to worry about foot fungus much. I only where shoes and gloves!" Skylar said in disappointment.

"Well you're not a girl!"

"So?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"There are not many private places to change your clothes, Skylar."

"That doesn't bother me."

"But us girls need privacy when we do." she crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'll _escort_ you to the village, heck even to a changing room if you want."

"Fine, but first you need to drop me off at my house to get my clothes."

"Alright then let's go." Skylar started marching off without a completely soaked Tess.

"Wait for me!" Tess ran off after him.

"This is embarrassing," Tess and Skylar were walking towards Tess's house with everybody staring at them, probably because you could see Tess's undergarments under her soaked shirt. (You know how this works; when a white T-shirt is wet it turns translucent.)

"We're walking as fast as we can, you know." Skylar wasn't too happy either because his socks, shoes, and gloves were soaked.

"Here you are, your house." they had finally reached their destination.

"I'll only be a minute Skylar."

"Alright there's no rush, except the fact that I might be developing foot fungus on my hands."

"Oh stop being a baby." she then entered the dwelling.

(Tess's point of view)

As soon as I entered my house I was greeted by silence, sweet silence. My parents weren't home at the moment so everything was at ease. I walked over to the clothes line in the yard and grabbed a towel so I don't get the floor wet. Then I traverse into my room.

I feel extremely cold, probably because I'm soaking wet and the air is cooling the water in my clothing. I quickly grabbed a purple T-shirt and a dark pair of jeans along with what I wear under those clothes.

I kept the towel and wrapped it around my body. Then I walked outside again to be greeted by one sarcastic hedgehog.

"Well, look who decided to come out of their cave." he had one dumb smile on his face.

"Just shut up and let's go to a place to change, dufus." I tightened the knot in the towel and started walking in the general direction of the changing rooms.

But I couldn't help but look at Skylar while he walks. He walks as if he's ready to take action at any moment. And it might have been the sunlight or just me, but I think I just saw a kind of spark in his eyes when he looked at me. No it was just the trick of the light.

We finally reach the changing rooms, and I quickly run inside. Right before I close the door I heard him say that he's going to get some dry clothes from his house.

(Skylar's point of view)

When Tess went inside of her house I leaned against the wall and waited for her to come back. As I was waiting, people kept staring at me like I look like I've grown a second head – oh wait I'm soaking wet that's it. They're probably wondering what me and Tess did to get like this. Whatever it's not like they're going to spread a rumor about us or something.

What seemed to take forever, when in reality, were only a few minutes. She came out still wet but with a towel around her body and a bundle of clothes in her hand. I try not to look at her in a way that won't make me seem inappropriate, but that's kind of hard when we're soaking wet like this.

"Well, look who decided to come out of their cave." I cracked a smile when she told me to shut up.

We walked to the changing rooms, but I swear she looked at me a couple times during the walk but I dismissed it. As we walk I notice that my red sneakers start to squelch because of my socks.

Right before she closed the door to the changing room I told her that I would get some dry clothes on, and that I would be back in a bit.

I walked to my house which was built in the place of my original home. Once I walked inside I kicked my shoes off and took the bands off my hands. I then set them by the door for later and walked a little ways down the hallway to my room to pick out new gloves and socks.

I decided to go to my white gloves with black cuffs along with white socks. I grabbed a towel before I put the new clothes on and dried my quills and fur off. I quickly put the clothes on because it felt awkward being "in the buff." I grabbed the gold bands and looked at them for a second.

These bands I got at the funeral for my parents. They had belonged to my dad which was passed down from his dad to him. The green-turquoise lines around the band were glowing faintly, and the bracers at the top of them were strangely colored magenta.

I can't reminisce right now I have to get dressed. I clipped the bands on and strapped on my shoes and walked outside.

Once I got to the changing rooms Tess was already standing outside waiting for me with a ball of wadded up clothes.

"So, I'm guessing we need to go to your house again?"

To me she looks nice in the purple T-shirt she was wearing. It contrasted to her eyes which were an amber-ish gold.

"Yes and why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

That broke me out of my trance. I then started to feel heat rising up to my face for some reason, and then realize that I'm blushing. Then I appreciate how my black and magenta fur hides it very well.

"Um, nothing, come on let's go." I tried to smile normally but I couldn't quite keep the nervous look from my face.

"Okay then, let's go." thank Chaos she didn't notice.

Once we drop her wet clothes off I think back to when we jumped. At first it was scary, but now, after I've done it, I start to laugh.

"Heheh…haha...hahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" I couldn't believe she didn't find it funny at all!

"Haha… it's the fact that-ha- we jumped off that cliff!"

"Now that I think about it, it is funny." she smiled at the thought.

"Aww… the day's over already." I looked at the sun to see it hanging low.

"Well that kills the mood, see ya tomorrow Skylar!" she ran off toward her house.

"You too Tess!" I yelled after her knowing she could hear me.

** Alright guys another chapter done. If you didn't know already by now these are my own characters not based off of others. Their looks yes their personalities no.**

**Review this and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Destruction

** Hey it's Skylarthehedgehog3012. I know this is a new story and not everyone might like it because it doesn't involve the main person in the Sonic the Hedgehog world, but just go with it for a just a little bit and Sonic will appear with the characters of this story. Oh and when you see 'this' its thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own the story, Skylar, and Tess.**

_Chapter 3: Destruction_

(Skylar's point of view)

"*moan*," I woke up to the most painful light in my life!

"Shut it off!" I sluggishly reached to what ever created the hell of this morning, but I fell of the bed and landed on my face. I rolled over and said:

"Well this is turning out to be a fantastic morning. The only thing that's missing is a bucket of ice on my back."

I got up and trudged through my house towards the kitchen to get breakfast. I then remembered again why our houses are not the best places to change and why they're horrible in the mornings for me. All the windows in the houses do not have any curtains.

"I hate windows in these houses; they just ruin every single morning I have. Plus it doesn't help that I have to take the morning shift and my house catches all the direct rays." I just kept ranting on about the windows while I made breakfast. Waffles sounded good right now.

I heard someone at the door as soon as I finish eating and let me just tell you I was confused and angry with who ever came to my house, though it was probably one of the guards trying to get me up and out of the house.

"I'm gonna kill whoever's at the door," I grumbled and went over to the door.

"Yes." I said it harshly because who on Mobius bothers someone at five in the morning!

"Geez remind me never to bother you again." then I notice who it was.

"Tess? What are you doing here first thing in the morning?"

"Needed to get you up and running because we got a problem outside the village, but I can see that you have other matters to attend to."

My eyes widen "I'm only half dressed right?"

"Yes and it's not a very good idea to continue standing there in your socks now is it."

"Right I'll be right out." I quickly shut the door, threw away the rest of my waffles, and got the rest of my clothes on. Then I quickly ran outside to see that Tess has disappeared.

"Great, now so much for a guide to where I have to go." I ran towards the gate to at least get some information about what's happening.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" I yelled up to the guard on the tower.

"We're facing an enemy out there and we need more help!"

'Enemy? But the village hasn't faced an enemy in ten years.'

"What type of enemy?"

"Eggman's forces."

"How in the–?! Whatever, just why are they attacking us?"

"That gem you found two weeks ago was actually a chaos emerald from what Eggman said."

"Well that explains everything. I need to get out there now!"

"It's to the north a mile or two."

"Good I'll be there in a sec." my speed isn't that fast but its fast enough in order to reach there in less than 50 seconds. I then sped off at top speed.

(No point of view)

The battle that raged on when Skylar got there caused a lot of damage to the surrounding area. Trees were lying on the ground in splinters; craters were everywhere, and the amount of shredded pieces of metal and some of the bodies were horrendous. The soldiers of the village were outnumbered by the thousands of robots that were attacking to obtain the chaos emerald that was in the village.

'I can't believe he caused all this destruction. I need to get rid of these things and stop him before this gets any worse' Skylar had a strong enough punch to cause dents in metal and one good swing at a bots head would put it out of commission. That's what Skylar did running around bopping robots on the head until a giant one showed up to stop him.

"What the heck!?" Skylar jumped away to avoid being crushed.

"YOU! YOU PESCKY HEDGEHOG! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS THAT BLUE RAT!" Eggman looked out of the cockpit of the mech to see Skylar standing there when all the others fled.

"So? I'm saving my village from destruction and preventing you from getting the chaos emerald and completing your scheme, Eggman." Skylar's voice is filled with malice because he remembered what Eggman did to him all those years ago.

"Wait your fur color scheme reminds me of someone… you're that little runt who witnessed the death of the keeper of the red chaos emerald ten years ago."

"That man was my father you killed him along with my mother you psychopath." anger was flowing inside of Skylar.

"Serves them right if they only gave me the emerald willingly it would be a quick death instead of the way I killed them."

"You… don't even care about them do you? Then you definitely deserve to get ripped to shreds." the bands on Skylar's wrists started to gain a reddish tinge on the glowing part of them.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me." Eggman climbed back into the mech and armed it with the usual. Laser cannons, missiles, disconnect able pieces, and giant things to crush people with. While on the other end Skylar was gritting his teeth and was emitting a low growl.

"You will pay for everything you gave done!" Skylar's rage was filling him with a strange energy that changed his appearance slightly. The strips under his eyes turned slightly redder than normal, his fangs sharpened slightly, and his spines raised slightly. The growl that Skylar was making grew even louder.

"Wha– but how did you obtain that energy? Even more… how can you emit it?" Eggman is confused about Skylar's form. But unknown to him and Skylar; Skylar used this form ten years ago when he witnessed his parents death. The only thing that's different is that he's aware of what's around him and that the bands he wears are tarnished with red lines within them.

"I don't care what I emit nor have all I know is that you deserve what's coming for you!"

Skylar then attacked with force. He slammed into the mech and absolutely destroyed it. There was a hole where Skylar went through the mech and the power core was ripped to shreds. Then the mech exploded and Eggman landed on the ground.

"N… no don't hurt me." Eggman was trying to get away from the problem he faced.

"Why should I? You never gave mercy to my family so why should I give you any?" Skylar walks up to Eggman slowly. He was going to get revenge right here right now.

"SKYLAR!" a voice came from the woods and revealed it to be

"Tess? What are you doing here, and why are you trying to stop me?" Skylar glared at Eggman and then turned to the purple hedgehog.

"I'm stopping you because this isn't you."

"He deserves everything that's coming for him." as Tess tries to convince Skylar not to do it a certain egghead called his Eggmobile to escape.

"Skylar you let your rage take over you and destroyed his opportunity to succeed so stop."

"He's the one that killed my parents so I'm going to end it, now." there was no stopping Skylar now, unless if his target already has his escape underway.

"Well now that I saw this plan end badly it's time to take my leave, but be warned…I will have that emerald!" he escapes his impending doom once again.

"I'll get him someday." Skylar returned to normal but he still wasn't happy about what happened. He and Tess walked towards the village together in silence.

Skylar stands in the middle of the village looking up at the sky thinking about what to do next. Behind him Tess walks cautiously towards him knowing that he's still not calm. She had an object wrapped in cloth.

"Um… Skylar?" when Tess said that it broke him out of the daze.

"Tess if it's about earlier I'm alright, really I am." he turned towards her.

"It's not about that, it's about this." she pulled out the object and unwrapped it. It turned out to be the purple chaos emerald.

"How did you get that?" Skylar was confused on why she would bring this to him.

"Skylar we need to take this to Sonic if we're going to stop whatever Eggman wants."

"But Tess how in the world are we supposed to do that?"

"Well with the power you have you two should be able to do it." a figure appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Elder?" Skylar looked towards the leader of the village.

"Yes Skylar it is me."

"He's the one who sent me to give you the chaos emerald Skylar, but you said that we would be able to do it. Did that mean I would be going too?"

"Yes, and Skylar I know you have questions about what power you have within you, and I'll tell you."

Skylar looks at the Elder in wonder as he tells him about the power he has.

"You can control only a limited amount of chaos energy, but you control its darker side. Your rage changed you into a dark form that was very powerful. You have other forms too, but you have to control how powerful your feelings are or else something disastrous will happen."

"So I can't have feeling?"

"No. You just have to measure how strong your feelings are. Those rings on your ankles and wrists from your father are like a tool to do just that. That is also why your father had those bands also."

"So my father had the same problem."

"It's not really a problem but ability. Your strength comes from your feelings. You can use the chaos moves that Shadow uses but not the higher forms of those moves."

"I think I understand now. Anyway this mission what should we expect."

"You can't expect anything. You should go get ready for this adventure now. I see that Tess has already done so." he turned towards Tess who had left and arrived again just a few moments ago.

"When did you get ready?" Skylar turned towards her to see that she had a fairly large backpack on.

"About five minutes ago."

"Alright, I guess I'll get ready too." he ran off towards his house.

**Alright another chapter done. By the way the form that Skylar was in was his rage form from what you could guess. I'd like to hear some feedback about the story alright.**

**Review this and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Example of Chaos

** Hey guys it's me again. Sorry for the long-ish wait my brother was an idiot and wouldn't get off the computer whenever I got home. Anyway I'd like to hear some feedback about the story and let's get a move on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own Skylar and Tess.**

_Chapter 4: Example of Chaos_

(Tess's point of view)

"Skylar come on we have to go." This idiot is taking forever to get ready.

"Hold on! And who are you to talk, you take all day to get ready on normal days." He finally walked out of the house… with nothing on him.

"Skylar *sigh* where's your stuff?" I pinched my brow.

"What? You never used your quills as a storage space?" he just shrugged.

"You know that's impossible."

"No it isn't. We guards learn how to do it for knives just in case." That dumb look on his face when he explains stuff just annoys me.

"Do you always have to win in arguments?"

"Yes I do." He walks off towards the gate.

"I hate him some times."

I had to jog until I caught up to him. When we reached the gate he started to have a long conversation with the guard. Some of the things I overheard in their conversations are things that boys would only talk about.

I rolled my eyes and whispered "Boys."

"Alright seeya Lance." He waved goodbye to the guard and walked over to me.

"So, ready to go?"

"If you don't have anything else to say to your guard buddies, then yes I would like to go." I walked off without him.

"Hey, wait for me!"

(Skylar's point of view)

"Ow!" me and Tess just walked through another bush and I got slapped in the face by a branch if you're wondering.

"Tess, make sure I get through before you let go of the branch." My nose hurts a lot now.

"No, promises." And she kept walking

I just made a 'hmph' like noise and continued to walk. Then another branch hit me in the face. This time I actually feel blood running down my nose.

"SON OF A–!" I quickly slapped a hand over my nose which hurt even worse than the branch.

"Skylar what's wrong." She turned towards me and gave me a look.

"That freaking branch made my nose bleed and it HURTS!" what I said sounded muffled through my hand.

"I thought you were a tough guard who doesn't cry." I hate the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ha-ha very funny Tess." I just walked off. My nose still hurts a lot but at least the bleeding stopped.

"It was just a joke Skylar."

"I don't agree with your idea of a joke." I continued to walk off without her.

"Don't be a jerk." She turned me around by grabbing my shoulder.

If only she knew that I was just joking about being mad- well I am mad about the branch thing, but still I'm only joking about being mad at her.

"I can't believe you thought that I was mad at you for your joke." I couldn't help but break a smile at her confusion.

"You can really act well." She recovered quicker than she normally did.

"Um…thanks?" I'm really confused about how she can change her expressions so quickly.

"I think we're near the next village. Hopefully Sonic is there."

"He'd usually be running around, so no, I don't think he's here. Also he's in Greenhill not in Emerald Forest."

"Well you're the one with dark chaos powers so why don't you just teleport us over there."

"I don't know how to use my powers properly. I only just figured out that I had them."

"It was only a suggestion." We stayed silent for a few more minutes.

(No point of view)

As the two neared the next village Skylar's ear twitched. Tess looked at him to make sure she saw it right. Just when she was about to look away Skylar's ear twitched again.

"Skylar what are you hearing?" Tess looked at Skylar with a questioning look.

"I don't know because my ear keeps on ringing, but the ringing is very quiet." He looked back at Tess.

"Is it just me or do you see smoke Skylar?" he looked to where she was staring and his eyes widened in horror.

"It wasn't ringing Tess it was screaming." They both looked at each other with the same expression, and then raced off towards the burning village.

When they got there all they saw was destruction. Everything was burning and crumbling. There was a fight going on between a fast moving character and multiple robots. When I mean multiple I mean about thirty to forty in one spot.

The character seemed like a black blur by how fast it is moving. He was yelling out what seemed like random phrases that created an explosion. As the blur moved it seemed to blip around to enemies that were far away.

"Who on Mobius is this guy?" Tess just stared at the figure.

"I don't know but judging from the explosions he knows how to use chaos." Skylar looked like he had an idea.

"Well aren't me going to help him?" she looked at him with a questioning look.

"You really forgot who I am haven't you." He looked at here with a smile.

"Well, have fun bashing heads. I'm grabbing my sword." She unzipped the backpack on her back to get her weapon.

Skylar was rolling his arm to warm up and said, "You have fun with your sword, which is old-school, and I'll have fun breaking metallic skulls." He then ran towards the group of robots that the blur missed.

Every time that Skylar hit a robot it exploded instead of sparking while the robot was falling down.

"These robots are easier to destroy than last time." Tess then came in slashing a robot in half.

"It's like they're made out of a softer material."

"Well don't go dumbing that up just because I'm not as smart as others."

Just as they finished the group of robots the figure blipped in between them and spin kicked them. He charged his hands with chaos energy and pointed them at the two.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" he glared at Skylar and Tess while interrogating them.

"Um… hi?" Skylar didn't really know what to say with a chaos spear ready to be fired at his face.

"Skylar don't make it worse against the guy who can kill you easily." Tess was feeling uncomfortable as well, but had more common sense than Skylar did.

"You two shut up and tell me why you're here!" The figure turned out to be a red and black hedgehog. And then it hit Skylar.

"Hey you're Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Skylar you're an idiot." If she could move she would've face palmed.

"What, he's the one that can teach me how to use my abilities."

"What are you talking about? From what I know you only know how to hit things on the head, and what in hell makes you think that I would help you." Shadow has no intentions to help anyone.

"I can control dark chaos energy, and I don't know how to use it on purpose. The only clue I got of how to use it is to use my emotions like rage, depression, and stuff like that."

"I don't have time for this." He started to walk off.

"Well at least I can get up now. Wait, what do you mean you don't have time to teach me?" he got up while yelling after Shadow.

"If you want to even be able to see me you have to learn by yourself." He then chaos controlled away.

"Skylar, how on Mobius do you expect that he would even look at you?" Tess had got up a few moments earlier.

"Tess, I have no clue." Skylar looked at where Shadow teleported away and then remembered the fact that they were in a village.

"Wait, what about the villagers that live here?" He was frantically looking around.

"I saw them in the fringe of the forest while fishing for my sword. I don't think they would set foot in this village until morning." Tess said pointing out that it was becoming night.

"Might as well spend the night in one of the houses, and none of them have the full roof." Skylar started to walk to the most untouched house.

**Alright guys that's another chapter done. Hoped you like the insert of Shadow into the chapter. Don't worry Skylar will learn to use his powers soon enough. By the way dark chaos moves are a little more devastating than normal.**

**Review this and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Way to the chaos emerald

**Hey guys its Skylarthehedgehog3012 here. I was thinking of doing the character talk to the author thing that some authors do so PM me to tell me what you think of that- wtf? Something just made a noise in my kitchen; it might've been one of the dogs. So disclaimer then the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters that aren't Skylar and Tess, they belong to SEGA.**

_Chapter 5: Way to the chaos emeralds_

(Skylar's point of view)

Don't you dare laugh at my suffering.

"*High pitched scream*" it was so cold.

"Time to get up." Tess was just sitting there with the bucket behind her back holding in a laugh.

"You'll pay for that Tess!" I got up and ran after her with a stick in my hands planning to clobber her on the head.

She ducked behind a wall fast enough so that when I went to go after her, I slammed face first into a wall just around the corner. It stung worse than the branch.

"**OW**!" I felt blood running out of my nose again.

"This sucks!" I took a tissue that I had in my quills, don't ask why, and stuffed it into my nose to sop up the blood.

"What's wrong? Hit your nose again." That smile on her face gets on my nerves. One reason why is because of the situation and the other is that it's so DAMN adorable to me!

What I didn't know is that when I hit my head the chaos emerald fell out of my quills. When I turned around the chaos emerald was floating right in front of me.

"What the heck?" I did what any natural person would do in this moment… I poked it. I immediately regretted it. It flashed so brightly that I couldn't see for about two minutes.

"Skylar what happened?" I guess it happened to her too.

"Honestly, I have no clue." I still couldn't see very well so I couldn't see what happened to the chaos emerald.

When my eyes adjusted I saw the chaos emerald in the same position but glowing slightly.

"Um? What am I supposed to do now?" I was so confused about what was happening.

"Well don't touch it again, it hurts." Tess was rubbing her eyes. I don't blame her it really hurts.

"I know I'm not that smart about things like this but I think that was just a reaction between it and something else." I looked closely at it and felt something strange coming out of it. It felt like a pulsing.

It got hard to breathe through my nose and I realized that I still had tissue pieces in my nose. I blew them out and took a deep breath.

"It's almost like a signal towards something." I was careful not to touch it in case it exploded again.

"Signal… I know! It's a signal to another chaos emerald!" Tess was probably right, but being as stubborn as I am I didn't think that was right.

"Are you sure? It could be anything."

"I'm sure you idiot." That was very rude but I can't tell her that, she'd probably get mad and not help me when I'm pinned against a wall by a robot.

"Well then let's follow the signal." With that I grabbed the chaos emerald and ran towards where the pulsing was strongest.

"Don't rush into anything Skylar, Skylar!" she ran after me.

I found myself inside the forest again; luckily none of the branches are hitting my face. The chaos emerald kept on pulsing faster in a relatively large area.

"This is taking for ever to find it."

"Don't complain about searching Tess." I kept walking deeper into the forest to look around better.

As I was searching for the chaos emerald I found something even more interesting. I had found burnt grass which usually means rocket skates or lasers. Most likely lasers though because it's a patch of burnt grass not a streak.

"Tess get your sword ready we might have company." I just continue to walk.

"Why– oh…" I'm betting you she just saw the grass.

I walked a little further until I heard a noise. I stopped right where I stood and crouched. Before Tess walked to far out into the clearing that was in front of us I pulled her down next to me.

"What?" she instinctively whispered because we were hiding.

"Look." I pointed at the multiple robot sentries that were patrolling.

"Why does finding chaos emeralds have to be so hard."

"Stop complaining Tess."

I started to slowly crawl towards the edge of the clearing. We had to prepare for an attack at any moment. I had to think of something in order to take them all out. Ahh, think Skylar think!

"Alright here we go." I rushed out to surprise them and hit all of their heads to disable them and Tess sliced them apart to finish the job.

"Okay their disabled, now let's find the chaos emerald." I walked around kicking some robot parts to pass the time.

"Ahh!" I spun around to see if Tess was alright.

"I found the emerald." She got up rubbing her arms most likely from landing on them.

"Way to take one for the team Tess." I smiled but she just pouted.

I picked up the chaos emerald. It was the green one. The pulsing stopped inside the other one and I brought it out to compare the two. That's when I felt the power. The type of power that you wouldn't give up. It just felt so good to have this– what the heck am I talking about? I just stuffed the chaos emeralds into my quills before I thought of anything else that was weird.

"So, ready to go?" I looked over to her and noticed she was patching up her skinned arm.

"I'll be ready to go in a minute Skylar."

"Alright." I turned and started to explore around the area. You never know what you could find.

**Alright guys that's another chapter. Oh and to answer your question werewolf99 I'm kind of winging it so I really am not sure if I'm adding more characters but we'll see…**

**Review this and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
